


Banana Boy

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bananas, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Yuri needs to train Yugo on how to use his mouth.





	Banana Boy

**Author's Note:**

> "is Yugo eating bananas a type of cannibalism," I ask myself after I've written this filthy smut

 “Open up, Yuugou-kun,” Yuri sings, unpeeling the banana in his hand. “It’s time for your lesson.”

Yugo’s breathing is heavy. His cheeks are flushed pink—so ridiculously pink that Yuri finds it _adorable_ —and there are beads of sweat on his face that make his bangs cling to his forehead. He eyes the banana with a mixture of interest and distain, but he’s still squirming, biting his lip. His cock is straight up, precum beading at the tip, but he isn’t allowed to touch himself.

“It’s Yugo,” he says, looking away.

“Come on.” Yuri pokes the end of the fruit at the corner of Yugo’s mouth. “How can I let you suck me off when I know you’re still so unpracticed? It’s really a delicate matter, Yugo.”

Yugo squirms even more. It’s obvious that he wants to do it, but he doesn’t want to give Yuri the satisfaction of seeming overeager. They’ve had sex enough times for Yuri to know what he’s thinking. “…Fine.”

Yuri grins as he pushes the banana past Yugo’s lips. Yugo moans as he takes it into his mouth, but then, Yuri quickly pulls it out.

“Good, no teeth marks,” he praises, and then pushes it back in, holding the peels back so they don’t get in Yugo’s face and obstruct Yuri’s view.

Yugo sucks on the end, hollowing his cheeks. “A little more gently to start,” Yuri suggests, and Yugo sends a quick glare at him before he pulls his head back a little and sticks out his tongue to circle around the tip. Yuri has to hold back a moan at the sight—he’s been holding back so much since he got his boyfriend naked—and he can feel how his cock strains against his pants.

“You’re being such a good boy,” he praises, reaching out with his free hand to stroke his fingers through Yugo’s sweaty bangs. “I can see you’re so much better at this than the first time. Maybe I’ll let you suck me off tonight.”

Yugo moans loudly at that, grabbing onto Yuri’s pants and digging his fingers into the fabric. He opens his mouth as wide as he can to pant, then bobs his head backward and forward, sticking out his tongue to wrap around the underside of the banana.

Yuri licks his lips, then grips Yugo’s hair hard and starts to push the banana in and out of Yugo’s mouth rapidly. Yugo gives a small start, but he quickly adapts, slackening his jaw. Drool escapes his mouth and runs down his chin, and when he meets Yuri’s gaze, Yuri grins.

He jams the banana once, twice, three times more into Yugo’s mouth, then holds it there. Yugo’s brows furrow, and with his flushed face and just slightly wet eyes, he looks almost sad that it’s over. Yuri pulls out the banana and puts it on a plate on the bedside table, then leans forward to kiss his way up Yugo’s neck, following the trail of drool to his lips. He sticks his tongue into Yugo’s mouth, and Yugo wraps his arms around Yuri’s bare torso.

“You did very well, Yugo,” Yuri says when he pulls away. Yugo just nods, too out of breath to answer. Yuri trails a finger across his chest, circling around a nipple but never touching it. “You deserve a reward, you know.”

Yugo kisses him, and Yuri smiles as he lets him. He maneuvers Yugo to lay back down on the bed, his head on the pillows, and straddles Yugo’s waist. Yugo looks down, his gaze trained on the tent in Yuri’s pants.

Yuri smirks, then shimmies backward, slowly kissing his way down Yugo’s chest and stomach. That’s when Yugo finally finds his voice again.

“I thought—aren’t I gonna suck you off?” he asks incredulously, but breathlessly, too.

Yuri stops kissing him long enough to lock eyes with him and smirk. “Just one final lesson.”

He reaches Yugo’s lower hip, just above his inner thigh, and Yugo breathes in sharply. Yuri licks, nips, and sucks lightly there, and Yugo’s fingers clench into Yuri’s hair pulling—not too harshly, though of course Yuri wouldn’t mind if he were.

Yuri teases Yugo’s thighs, then moves back to give gentle licks to Yugo’s cock as it strains upward. Yugo squirms, and Yuri knows it’s taking all he has not to push and pull on Yuri’s hair to control where his mouth goes. He knows Yuri’s in change, and he likes having Yuri in charge, but damn if the pleasure isn’t _excruciating_ sometimes.

Finally, Yuri focuses his attention on Yugo’s cock, licking it and kissing it along the sides before slowly moving to take Yugo into his mouth. At first for a few moments he licks the tip, tasting Yugo’s precum and smiling and Yugo groans and cries out.

“Why…?” Yugo moans again as Yuri slowly but forcefully sucks on his dick. The way Yugo’s chest expands and contracts as he breathes, the way his lips part and then press together—it’s all so mesmerizing to Yuri.

Yuri pulls away for a moment, but not before lightly dragging his lips up Yugo’s cock. “‘Why’ what, Yuugou-kun?”

“It’s Yugo,” he snaps, but he’s too spent to put the usual amount of fire in his voice. He leans his head back against the pillow, and in a sudden display of embarrassment—which is saying something, given how he just shamelessly gave head to a banana—he puts his right arm over his eyes. “…Why do you always suck me off for so long?”

“Heh. It’s not like you taste _too_ bad, or anything; maybe it’s all the fruit you eat,” Yuri says, and to accentuate his point, he slowly licks up Yugo’s member, swirling around the tip. Yugo moans again and squirms, but Yuri has a firm, almost painful— _wonderfully ­_ so—grip on his hips to keep him from bucking too hard.

“I—” Yugo gasps, and his hand once again finds its way into Yuri’s hair. “I’m so close.”

“Oh?” Yuri purrs. He takes Yugo’s slick cock in his hand and pumps terribly slowly, making sure to keep it pointed at Yugo’s stomach. “And what do we say, Yugo?”

Yugo glares at him, but the effect is rather lost, what with his pleasured panting and his pink cheeks. Still, his attitude is a stark contrast to when he isn’t being so roughly dominated. “Don’t make me say it.”

Yuri immediately stops his hand and lifts an eyebrow. “But Yugo, you need to mind your manners.”

Yugo blinks, and the hazy lust in his eyes—as frustrated as it is—disappears for a moment, and he looks away. “You sound like Rin.”

A flash of annoyance sparks through Yuri. It isn’t that he dislikes Rin, and in fact he’d love to have her join in sometime so that they could completely overwhelm Yugo together, but rather it’s the fact that _Yugo should only be thinking about him right now_.

Yuri rises up over Yugo and leans down so that their faces are a mere inch apart. Yugo flusters and tries to avoid Yuri’s gaze, but when he accidentally meets Yuri’s gaze, he can’t look away.

Yuri pumps Yugo’s cock slowly—but just once. “Do you want to cum, Yugo?”

Yugo takes too long to answer, so Yuri starts to pull his hand away, grazing his soft fingers against Yugo’s member—and then suddenly, Yugo grasps his wrist to stop him.

“…I do,” Yugo mumbles. “Really badly.”

Yuri smirks. “And what do we say?”

Yugo presses his lips together, takes a breath, and then all at once says: “Please, Yuri—please, _please_ make me cum!”

“Why Yugo,” Yuri says, curling his fingers back around Yugo’s cock. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He kisses Yugo deeply, but only for a brief moment before he pulls back up to watch as Yugo pants and moans, bucking his hips against Yuri’s hand. Yuri pumps Yugo’s cock, grinning at the sight.

“You seem to be enjoying this, huh?” Yuri murmurs into his ear. “You’re such a good boy.”

Yugo whines, and his hands clench onto Yuri’s back, his blunt fingernails digging into Yuri’s skin. Yuri drags his tongue over the shell of Yugo’s ear, unable to keep a giggle from escaping his mouth, and then kisses at the edge of his jaw. Yugo moans, his entire body shuddering.

“I’m getting a bit carried away, aren’t I?” Yuri says, pumping faster. “I was just going to suck you off, but you’re too cute when you’re like this. I couldn’t help myself… I think I really will let you suck me off tonight—”

Yugo moans loudly and cums right in Yuri’s hand, spurting onto their stomachs. His body jerks and tightens, and he clutches onto Yuri for dear life. Yuri smirks as he kisses Yugo’s neck, still stroking just a bit roughly to milk him for every last bit, causing Yugo to whimper so sweetly.

When Yugo’s catching his breath, Yuri kisses him deeply, then leans back on his knees to unbutton his pants. “Your turn, Yuugou-kun.”


End file.
